Eris
Eris is a Legends of Chima minifigure released in 2013. She is Laval's best friend, and a major character that was also released in 2014 sets. Description Eris has a torso and belt with light blue skin, like the head-piece under the eagle ‘helmet’; white arms and legs; and yellow hands. On her ‘toes’, she has markings like those of eagle talons. She has golden printing on her knees, and also on her belt. Her ‘helmet’, white in base colour, has a yellow beak, eyeholes, and a golden tiara with a blue stone in the middle; three ‘prongs’ rise from the back. Her eyes, revealed through the eyeholes, are yellow. Over her torso, she wears a golden shoulder armour piece with a transparent light blue flat-stud piece in the middle. White eagle wings connect to the back. Her torso has a belly button, and a golden top to cover her chest. However, in the set 70009 Worriz's Combat Lair, she wears a new 2013 armor piece which is also seen on Lagravis in set 70010 The Lion CHI Temple. Background She is an eagle princess. Though strategic and focused like most other eagles, Eris is also capable of thinking quickly. Eris is kind and a loyal friend. She is a good storyteller and loves to tell jokes, even though her friends do not usually find them funny. Eris is best friends with Laval and prefers his company to that of most other eagles. In battle, she wields Eglaxxor, a battle axe-like weapon with a brown shaft, a golden head, and flat blue studs on either side. Though not particularly strong, she makes up for this handicap with intelligence, strategy, and surprises. Since she is capable of flight, she can dominates her opponents by attacking from the sky. Eris is a rather timid young eagle. She doesn't really prefer face-to-face battles, but instead she likes to assists her friends from the sky in her Interceptor. As a best friend to Laval, Eris acts as the mature one. Always advising Laval about the right things to do and what best to avoid. Her timid nature usually commented by Laval that Eris should be more 'lighten up' and to not spoil the fun. Eris is a bit naive. When Rogon keeps staring at her with 'weird faces', she never noticed that Rogon actually likes her, that is, until Laval saw Rogon's carved slab with a picture of him and Eris inside a heart. Laval explained to her that Rogon like her, Eris was shocked by the proclamation, as she never thought that Rogon could ever like her. In the episode Chima Falls, she breaks up with Rogon because he turned against Laval because of Cragger's influence and free rocks. However, in the next episode, For Chima, Rogon abandons the rest of his tribe to help Eris in the final battle. In Season 2, they continue to show affection for each other. In A Tangled Web she doesn't enjoy the super intelligent Rogon. She becomes jealous when she hears that Rinona is Rogon's "special friend", laughs and denies being jealous. When Rogon is his usual old self she's happier to know he's his old self and Rinona says she's happy for Rogon as well. Later in the season Eris is informed that Rinona was Rogon's cousin. In The Eagle and The Bear she wonders why the Eagle Legend is flying around and discovers that the dark tribes have put the Eagle's eggs on a see-saw trap along with the Bear Legend. When she describes the dilemma Razar scares her by saying that if they remove the Eggs the bear legend will go smash and removing the bear will make the eggs go smash. In Fire Dreaming she has dreams and day dreams that she was on fire. She tells this to others, but they claim that she was running and screaming. Near the end of the episode she asks her friends what Chima was like before Cavora and Chi. Laval claims that if something then was important they would have been told about it. In Attack of the Ice Clan she has a dream/vision about her wings, Laval and Cragger's vehicles and Mount Cavora going on fire. In The Call of Cavora, she has a vision of Fluminox. As she discovers the legend of the Phoenixes, she is desperate to meet him. LEGO.com Descriptions Notes *In season 2 of the TV Series Eris's talons are not seen. But they are present on her Minifigure in the sets. *Along with Laval she appears in 8 sets, making her and Laval the second to appear most after Cragger. *During most of season 3 of Chima, Eris shows no emotions toward Rogon besides friendship, also Eris is unhappy when Laval starts spending more time with Cragger rather than her. Gallery of Variants |img5=Eriss.jpg |txt5= Fire |img6=Eris2015.png |txt6= Fire |img7=20945712414_70c4fffd82_o.jpg |txt7=Fire }} Appearances * 70003 Eris' Eagle Interceptor * 70009 Worriz's Combat Lair * 70114 Sky Joust * 70124 Eagle Legend Beast * 70128 Braptor's Wing Striker * 70133 Spinlyn's Cavern * 70139 Sky Launch * 70142 Eris Fire Eagle Flyer * 71232 Legends of Chima Eris Fun Pack TV Appearances * Legends of Chima: The Animated Series Video Game Appearances * LEGO Legends of Chima: Laval's Journey * LEGO Dimensions Gallery Eris C.png|Eris Eris Whole Body.png|Eris without her armor Eris in Eagle Hunter.png|Eris in the Eagle Interceptor Eris TV Show.png|In the TV Show Eris.jpg|An animated Eris on a poster Eris TV Show E.png indexa.jpg Eris_Tv_Show_(2).png Screen_Shot_2014-01-08_at_5.18.58_PM.png|Eris' 2014 variant in Legends of Chima: The Animated Series 640px-Fire_Eris_Wallpaper.jpg Chima_wallpaper_eris_1280x1024.jpg 18198575838 78784acd5e o.jpg Eris is coming foolish.png|Eris sees a fiery sight. Burn, Eris! Burn!.png Eris you're foolish.jpg 70114 alt4.jpg|Eris on her series 1 Speedor Notes *Her name may come from the Greek Goddess of Chaos, which is ironic because Eris is a protagonist. *In Cool and Collected, she asks the phoenix to stop giving her visions. Fluminox says they can't because the visions come from all over, the past and future. This could mean that Eris has the power to see the past and future. *Eris, along with Laval and Gorzan, get a new headpiece in Summer 2014. They are the only Chima minifigures from 2013 to get new headpieces. See also * 70201 Eris Category:Legends of Chima minifigures Category:Minifigures introduced in 2013 Category:LEGO Dimensions Minifigures